Katakululu's Hypnosis
- Malaysian = }} |Official Title = Pukauan Katakululu |English Translation = Katakululu's Hypnosis |Season = 1 |Episode = 9 |Air Date = May 26, 2017 (TV3 and YouTube) June 3, 2017 (MNCTV) |Directed by = Nizam Razak Anas Abdul Aziz |Preceded by = “Mission: Laundry Delivery” |Followed by = “The Savage Trial” }} “'Katakululu's Hypnosis'” (“''Pukauan Katakululu”) is the 9th episode of the first season of ''BoBoiBoy Galaxy, and the 9th episode overall in the series. Summary BoBoiBoy, Gopal and Fang are still in Planet Dargha'ya, trying to find the mysterious recipient and completing the mission. However, their mission is in peril when Adu Du seems to go insane. Plot The episode begins exactly where the previous episode left off with Adu Du and Probe fleeing the Tree Demons. They encounter a pair of glowing red eyes that hypnotize Adu Du. Elsewhere, BoBoiBoy and Gopal set up camp for the night—having been forbidden from returning to the station by Koko Ci until they deliver the laundry bundles, otherwise, TAPOPS will receive no reinforcements—while Fang plans out the route to the delivery spot, which is one day’s walk away. The three of them remain in the dark as to who the recipient is. While they sleep, Adu Du and Probe are in another part of the forest, now sporting tribal outfits, weapons, body paint and in Adu Du’s case, glowing red eyes. He adds “lulululu” at the end of his sentence as a figure in the shadows watches him. The next morning, the boys are woken up by a rustling sound. Panicking, Gopal throws a rock at where the sound is coming from, only to have it bounce back and start bawling. This alerts nearby rock mounds, which turn out to be aliens with red glowing eyes. BoBoiBoy transforms into BoBoiBoy Earth to protect them from the Rock Monsters attack. Gopal's Food Transformation blasts are ineffective as they aliens are living creatures. The three of them make a break for it, but the Rock Monsters stop chasing them when they enter a clearing. Suddenly, Adu Du and Probe appear, the former calling himself Olu Lulu and adding “lulululu” to the end of his sentences. He accuses them of invading his territory and attacks with numbing blow darts, hitting both of Gopal‘s arms and Fang’s leg. In the ensuing fight, Adu Du exhibits his newly acquired fighting capabilities before capturing them and their laundry bundles after they fall into some mud that renders them immobile. They are tied to a stick carried by Mecha Probe, who privately informs them that he is still himself and it is only Adu Du who went crazy after being hypnotized by a frog. Probe remained unaffected since he is a robot, which is what he attempted to explain to BoBoiBoy earlier before he attacked him. The group reaches another clearing where Adu Du calls into the forest in the “lulululu” fashion. A frog emerges and responds with an identical croak that Adu Du refers to as “his master, Katakululu.” It hops over to Gopal and hypnotizes him, sending his consciousness to a sort of limbo between their minds where he can understand Katakululu’s croaks. The frog interrogates him as to why they are on Dargha’ya, and Gopal tells it about their mission, leading Katakululu to believe it knows who their recipient is. Probe takes advantage of the frog’s distraction to free BoBoiBoy and Fang. Outraged at his betrayal, Adu Du attacks him, only for Fang to stop him. Katakululu commands Gopal to protect it from BoBoiBoy. BoBoiBoy splits into Earth, Wind, and Leaf to defend against Gopal’s frog-food blasts. He transforms one of Leaf’s vines into a snake, which scares him and causes Leaf and Wind to waste their energy tossing the snake back and forth between each other. Earth traps Gopal in an Earth Grasp and advances towards Katakululu. With Adu Du being subdued by Fang and Probe, Katakululu summons the Rock Monsters—whom it has also hypnotised—to corner BoBoiBoy and Fang. It attempts to hypnotise them. They’re interrupted when the figure from the previous night—revealed to be sporting a TAPOPS insignia on his clothes—lands between Katakululu and the boys. He proves to be immune to the frog’s hypnosis and stares into its eyes long enough that it blinks and hypnotizes itself, relinquishing its hold on its hypnotised minions. Adu Du recognises the newcomer in a terrified manner as Admiral Tarung and flees the scene with Probe. He explains to Probe that Tarung is a retired TAPOPS admiral known for his ruthlessness, despite him seeming mild-mannered earlier. Tarung confirms to the boys that he is their recipient by reading the S.O.S. message Koko Ci sent him on the laundry receipt—since only TAPOPS members can decipher those messages—and insists they leave for the station immediately. Onboard Fang’s ship, Tarung explains that he sends his laundry to TAPOPS because the encrypted laundry receipt messages are his only communication to the outside world, having ceased all other means since retiring. He was on Planet Dargha’ya as his hobby is tracking and researchig exotic animal species in order to better protect and preserve them, like Katakululu, which he has taken with him and blindfolded as a precaution. The episode ends when they reach the station, much to BoBoiBoy’s and Gopal’s delight. Differences with the Comic *After Adu Du is being hypnotized and starts wearing tribal outfit, Probe does not wear any tribal outfits. *When Tarung is spying on Adu Du, who has been hypnotized, he is wearing a hat. *BoBoiBoy Leaf does not laugh crazily after a dead snake falls onto him. Characters *BoBoiBoy **BoBoiBoy Lightning **BoBoiBoy Earth **BoBoiBoy Wind **BoBoiBoy Leaf *Gopal *Fang *Koko Ci (Minor) *Tarung (Debut) *Adu Du *Probe *Tree Demons (Minor) *Katakululu (Debut) *Rock Monsters (Debut) Trivia *In the TV version, the title sequence for BoBoiBoy Galaxy has a few changes. **Captain Kaizo and Lahap have been replaced by Papa Zola, Cattus and Tarung, the new character in this episode. **Scenes from Episode 5, Episode 6 and this episode have been used. ***This new opening is used throughout the next few episodes and it is included in the YouTube version until Episode 10. *This episode marks the second time in Galaxy that BoBoiBoy uses the Elemental Split to summon three forms that is not his original three forms (Earth, Lightning, and Wind). BoBoiBoy Leaf replaces Lightning in this episode. *Gopal is able to transform the plants into rotten and dead animals despite being unable to transform living beings as shown when he tried to transform the Rock Monsters earlier in this episode. **It could be because the plants are already dead and rotting, meaning they’re no longer classified as living beings. *This is the only Season 1 episode where the YouTube title is different to what's in the thumbnail. Gallery BBBG Eps. 9.jpg Mysterious person BBBG eps. 9.jpg 18342672_10155463059992280_1873494973351206982_n.jpg 18301063_10155463673047280_6287138421368538444_n.jpg 18447190_10155482541542280_5830584573052628731_n.jpg 18447052_10155482554062280_3031548455158123692_n.jpg 18446592_10155482567262280_453672336474444762_n.jpg 18425105_10155482755492280_2305900014960514328_n.jpg 18485457_10155482762607280_5343518900365009461_n.jpg Comic Preview Eps 9 comic 1.jpg Eps 9 comic 2.jpg Eps 9 comic 3.jpg Eps 9 comic 4.jpg Eps 9 comic 5.jpg Eps 9 comic 6.jpg Eps 9 comic 7.jpg Videos BoBoiBoy Galaxy - Promo Trailer EPISOD 09 - 13 BoBoiBoy Galaxy - Promo Episod 09 BoBoiBoy Galaxy EP09 Pukauan Katakululu BOBOIBOY GALAXY EP09 - ENG DUB id:Hipnotis Katakululu ms:Galaxy Episod 9 Category:Episodes Category:BoBoiBoy Galaxy Episodes Category:BoBoiBoy Galaxy